In the prior art, problems have arisen with soldering causing shorts and open circuits in between the pins and the upper or lower tracks of the circuit board, requiring pulling components such as integrated sockets off the board to try to locate the shorts and open circuits. Rejection rates of up to twelve percent of the I.C. sockets have resulted, and inspection has been very difficult. The shorts and open circuits are the direct result of misalignment of pins with holes upon insertion, and of solder splashes from wave soldering, and of lack of proper migration of solder during wave soldering. No means of preventing these problems has been known, to the best of this inventor's knowledge.